New Justice
by Dcfan11
Summary: After the chaotic events that took place in Batman the Bloody Blade Gotham's former assassin now known as Warrior is now working with the Dark Knight while trying to do battle with his demons is now having to deal with the Justice League. Can he create a better reputation for himself or will he fail. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a sequel to the Batman The bloody blade it isn't absolutely necessary to read the previous story but it does make it easy and a better experience. I hope you enjoy this and please give me a review it helps me to understand how I need to improve. Also the justice league characters will be in this soon!**

Every night I wake up in a sweaty terror. I see each of my victims in my sleep. Worse than that my mind feels unplugged like the wires in my brain have been pulled out and it makes me remember images of my brainwashing. All I see is Ra's al Ghul's face staring at me… Then I remember my blade slicing him down and the blood dripping down my katana to my hands. I can't sleep and frankly I don't want to but it's pushing me to razors edge and I'm struggling to function. Once I've finished screaming from my nightmare I grab the gun at the side off the bed and I try to pull the trigger but I just can't.

The unnerving part is when Ra's al Ghul meets me and he talks and talks. I know he's not the real Ra's al Ghul just a figure of my imagination but I can't expel him out of head. He's virus that has seeped into my body and constantly plagues me. I wish I could end it all with a bullet to the head but I can't too much of a coward for that. I try and go on patrols, as often as I can to avoid coming home and during the day I own and work in hairdresser. It's not exactly ideal but other than fighting and strategy I don't really have many skills I was designed for one purpose to kill.

Batman has accepted me but I can tell it's just as much about my skill sets as it is about him wanting to keep an eye on my brainwashing. Most of the bat family have accepted me even if its so they can keep a close eye on me. But there are still wounds among some of the Bat family members and I can't blame them. Oracle hates me and Batman does even if he tries to fight it. Oracle is very much open with her anger but Batman hides because he believes it wasn't my fault. I understand how they feel so I hold no ill will against them after all I took people they love away from them.

It was just starting to get late so I decided that I needed to head to the Batcave there may be a case that they need me on. It doesn't take too long to get me there I live reasonably close so it's handy. I think that was another precaution that Batman implemented. As I reach the Batcave I see Nightwing and Alfred chatting. So I go over to them and say, "So are there any cases or?"

They both turn to me in surprise and Alfred interjects by saying, "Unfortunately no it seems Gotham is relatively quiet master Bruce is simply out on patrol." I sigh dare I say it a bit disappointed.

Nightwing says, " Oh don't worry we're going to be doing something even more exciting… TRAINING!" Alfred sighs at this and Nightwing jumps over the metal bars. Alfred says sarcastically " Please don't make too much of a mess otherwise you'll be sorry." Alfred walks off to the stairs up to the house and the training begins with Nightwing by him doing a swift gymnastic leap towards me. I quickly rolled out the way and immediately tried to swipe him off his legs but he quickly jumped above my legs and avoided getting knocked down. I immediately tried swiping punch after punch at him, which he continually blocked, and then he threw a square kick in the chest that knocked me straight back.

I asked him, "So uhh is Oracle better?"

Nightwing said uncertainly, "It's not you're fault but she just …" I bowed my head I understanding and when I looked up I see Ra's al Ghul.

He's standing in front of me and he says, "You are a disgrace that must be purged!" I instantly scream out in rage and pull the katana out of my sheath and immediately charge at him. I swing my blade repeatedly and I can see him stumbling back clearly struggling with my ferocity and strength. I finally force him to the ground and just as I'm about to deliver the final blow when a batarang smacks the katana straight out of my hand I look over to see Robin.

He immediately shouts at me saying, "it's training you're not supposed to kill him!"

I look back and I see Ra's al Ghul has disappeared and there on the floor is Nightwing who's bloody and panting heavily. I offer my hand to him and I'm surprised to see that he accepts it and I pull him. He says to me, "It's getting worse isn't?" I had only told Nightwing about my sleeping issues I needed support not further judgement from Batman.

Nightwing says to Robin, "Don't tell Batman it's under control." Robin shakes his head and walks offer muttering to himself.

I say to Nightwing, "I can't control It need to tell him the brainwashing is still inside of me I can't put people in danger."

Nightwing agrees with me and says, "alright you should be the one to tell him not me. " Suddenly the bat computer comes online and Batman's face appears on the screen.

He roughly cuts across both me and Nightwing and says, " You've each got different missions Nightwing I need you to start looking into Penguin I've just discovered he's moving a huge shipment of drugs." Nightwing nods and turns to walk away I stay knowing that batman would have included me if I was going with Nightwing he would have included my name as well.

Batman continued by saying, " Warrior I need you to find killer crock he's abducted several children this ones yours the police have him surrounded but he's not giving up the kids."

As soon as I hear this I immediately make my make my way and shout, "tell me where to go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**New Justice Chapter 2**

I'm racing from the Batcave and through the streets of Gotham. I can feel engine below me turning away and I can hear the deafening scream of the engine surging on. I fly through the streets and quickly glance down at the computer, which is instructing me which direction I need to turn. I'm getting closer and closer to the destination and then I see it the area that is quarantined by the police. I quickly turn the bike towards a dark alley and I swiftly get out.

I immediately fire my grappling hook up to the roof and it propels me upwards. Once on the roof I stealthy make my way over to the building where Killer Croc is holding the children. I take goggles out of my utility belt and look through them. These goggles look straight through the walls and worryingly I don't see Killer Croc. I place my goggles back in the utility belt and I walk a couple paces back. I start a running jump and as I leap off I smash through the glass window confidently as I know no ones there.

I move through the building carefully and turn on my detective vision. Speedily images start reappearing in my eyes and all of a sudden I can see every miniscule detail in the room. It's almost like I can see the entire crime playing as if it's a movie. I couch down and I look at the marks on the ground and I can see its in the shape of human hand this must mean that it's the victims hand print. As I carefully enter the next room and I see it's been torn to shred. Then I see the body of a small boy that has been mutilated and I can see blood everywhere.

But I can clearly see evidence pointing to killer Crocks location it seems his skin has been shredding. I follow the trail down the stairs and through to the back of a building. As I get to the kitchen, which is at the end I no longer, need detective vision to see where he went as there's a massive hole in the kitchen. As I head through the hall and through the hole I sigh. It's clear that Killer Crock has gone down the sewer. Just as I'm about to jump down when I hear a young woman's voice shout, "FREEZE!"

I halt not moving knowing that this must be a cop otherwise she would have shot me immediately. I say in a clear-cut tone, "I'm a hero I'm hunting down Killer Crock."

She said in a steady tone, "Oh okay I didn't realize so what's you're superhero name?"

I turn to her and give a quick smile before saying, " Warrior." I immediately jump into the sewer that contains a stench almost vomit worthy. I follow the trail of the shredded skin when I suddenly hear a little girls scream. I start running down the long tunnel path and I hear one more scream to the left of me and I make my way over as quickly as I can. I see Killer Crock holding the little girl over his back like a sack of potatoes. Timing will be everything.

Slowly I sneak behind Killer Crock as he gets out of the sewer, I swiftly follow climbing up the ladder right behind him. Just as I make my way up the ladder and out of the sewer I say to Killer Crock, " Your bloodshed ends tonight Crock now let the girl go." Killer Crock viciously turns round and I see his face for the first time. He has a longish snout and huge teeth. His whole body is covered in green yscales but his eyes burned bright orange.

He said in an animalistic tone, "You're no Batman is this kid really worth you're life?"

I say to him calmly, "Yes she is." At this clear confirmation Killer Crock hurls the child off his back and charges straight for me and I do the same and pull out my katana out of its sheath. As soon as I'm close to Killer Crocks grasp I slide underneath his claws and slash my sword at his tail and cut it straight off. Killer Crock howls in pain and falls to the floor with blood spewing out of his tail.

I grab the little girl by the shoulders and shout, "Run!"

Just as the little girl starts running away I turn to see Killer Crock has lunged and instinctively I use my wrist cross bow and fire a bolt at him that hits him in the chest and explodes with expanding foam and encases him completely. Now completely immobilized Killer Crock screams in anger and I hear clapping behind. I turn round and see Ra's al Ghul come out of shadows and says, "Impressive display now finish him and prevent any further deaths from happening."

I say in an angry voice, "No I'm no killer!" He laughs merciless at this and steps forward more into the light to reveal the wound I gave him which is gushing out red blood.

He say's softly "You were made to be a killer it's all you have don't deny it to yourself." Gradually Ra's al Ghul fades away and then the Police officer I met before says in a cautious tone, "I never said you were a killer you've done a good job I was applauding you." I grab my grappling hook and fire it up and zoom up to the rooftop leaving the officer stunned. I run towards the motorbike I came on panting heavily and fall to the ground and take off my mask.

Then I hear Batman's strong voice say, "Nightwing told me what happened in the cave."

I say to Batman, "I see him everywhere I go he's talking to me constantly he's stuck in here torturing me." Batman moves towards and sits with me and says " I know what it's like to carry the guilt of people who've died I let people support me."

He offers his hand and I take his hand and he pulls me up, say's roughly " I think it's time you met the Justice league."


	3. Chapter 3

New Justice Chapter 3

I give Batman a questioning look as if I had misheard what he'd just said. So I respond by saying, " I don't see how visiting the Justice League will help me with my mind control."

Batman said, "It may be possible for the Martian Manhunter to wipe the control from your mind." I'm not sure I like the idea of someone going into my head and sifting through my memories.

I say to Batman, "Is it even possible?"

Batman says, "I can't be sure but it's the only way of possible safeguarding you and others."

Deciding that our choice is rather limited I agree to go and meet the Justice League. I'll still never get over the strange experience of being teleported up to the watchtower. As Batman and me materialize up to the watchtower I look around the surroundings in awe. I try to contain my excitement as I walk over to a window to look out at the Earth. It's beautiful. Batman snaps me out of my stunned reaction to being on the watchtower by saying, " I'll need to discuss this with other members of the League go and have a look around, actually if you really wanted you could try the training simulation."

I say to Batman, "That sounds like a good idea." I follow Batman through the door and walked down the hallway. I turn left seeing the signs directing me to the training simulation and I follow them Batman goes off into a different direction. As I'm heading down I'm struggling to peel my eyes away from all the cool stuff they have like the huge orbital gun, or the array of spaceships they have lined up. As I arrive to the training simulation the room is complexly cleared I approach the console and press the start button and quickly head into the simulation room.

The setting completely changed to an old temple. I slowly walked up a pair of ancient stairs in amazement at the detail you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. However an assassin interrupted this grand tour that leapt forward with a blade in his hand. I quickly rolled forward and simultaneous pulled out my katana and swirled round to block the assassin's attempt at striking me down. I then proceeded to kick the assassin in the leg making him fall slightly, which granted me the chance to knock him out with but of my blade incapacitating him.

But before I could take any further action a female assassin came in with a flying kick, which I just managed to deflect. It sent her soaring back but because of her natural agility she landed on her two with her fists in an attack position. I sheathed my katana and immediately start blocking the punches she's throwing. I caught one of her punches and flipped her over and then kicked her square in the face. I then got rugby tackled by another assassin and got smashed into a wall I desperately kicked him and ducked from one of his punches and threw a batarang at him knocking him out.

Then I heard his voice Ra's al Ghul's, " Don't deny your natural instinct … you're a killer stop playing hero and do your duty."

I say to him in furious rage, " LEAVE ME ALONE!" I pull out my sword and start slashing away at Ra's al Ghul and I finally disarm him. But he's no longer Ra's al Ghul he's just changed back to a normal assassin. I hurl a punch at him and it knocks him out.

Then I hear Talia's soft voice hit my ears, "How could you betray me?" I turn around to see her holding a gun straight at me.

I bow my head and say, "what choice did I have? Be with you or let Gotham burn?" She fires her gun straight at me knocking me off my feet and forcing me to hit the floor. That causes the simulation to end then the temple environment disappears and returns back to the watchtower. I slowly push myself back up and leave room very shaken. It's getting worse. I walk past the console down the corridor and that's when I stop in my tracks as I see Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter.

Superman starts the conversation off by saying brightly "It's good to meet you Warrior from what Batman has told me your starting to become quite the hero."

Superman offers out his hand and I shake it as I say, "Its an honour to meet all of you." They then turn around and lead me to their meeting room where there's a long table and several chairs. Everyone sits down together with me being sat next to Batman.

Martian Manhunter starts off by saying in a deep tone, "Batman has explained your situation to the rest of league and to me as well it is clear to me and the other members what you desire for me to do."

Martian Manhunter bows his head slightly before continuing; "Regrettably I am not certain I can definitely help you in fact there's a greater chance of me making the situation worse and that's why it is my decision and the Leagues to not take action through me."

I say to the Martian Manhunter, " I'm a danger to everyone please you need to do this."

Wonder woman interrupts me and says, "I'm sorry the decision has been made in the mean time I promise you we will look for alternative routes."

I stand up from my chair deeply angered at the lack of action that the league seems to be taking and say in an aggravated tone, " The longer you sit around looking for other options the longer it is I pose a risk to everyone!" I storm out of the room furiously. How can they not take this action? Don't they know about my past, I mean I'm a dangerous threat to everyone. I blindly make my way through the bending corridors of the watchtower and end up arriving at the gym.

I quickly pick up the boxing gloves and put them on and head to the bag and start unleashing hits at the bag. I started frantically pounding the bag. I could hear Ra's al Ghul's voice ring in my head as he whispered, "They don't respect you. You could make them respect you… you should attack them for their uselessness."

I keep on punching the bag desperately trying to ignore his words but he keeps up his attack by saying, "They don't see you as a real hero they think your pathetic prove them wrong."

I keep on blocking out his words in till I hear a soft voice outside of my head say, "your pretty impressive."

I turn my head to Zatanna dressed in her classic magician out fit and wearing her top hat I'll admit it she did look stunning. I give her a confused look and she says in an embarrassed voice, "I'm talking about you on the simulation I didn't me anything by it I promise." She was clearly blushing at what she said.

I moved past her and took the boxing gloves off and said, "Don't worry its fine."

As I'm heading away she quickly says, "So um why are you here? Joining the league?"

I give a short laugh at this and say, "No I haven't received that offer yet it was nice meeting you."

I try to stride away but once again she stops me by saying, "I think I may be able to help."

I slowly turn around and say, " I really doubt that."

She says brightly, "My magic could help remove the mind control from you safely… But it would require a favour."

I say to her curious, " How did you know?"

She says to me, "Well me and Batman are friends and I was interested about you so I asked a few questions."

I say questioningly, "Interested?"

This cause her to stumble over her words again and blush a little as she says, " Yes interested because I need help with a favour that's all nothing else."

I continue my questioning standpoint by asking, "What's the favour and why not ask help with it from someone else in the league?"

She says to me, "I can explain it to you later and as for why I'm not involving the league its because its personal and I want to handle it myself without their judgement… Don't worry its all for a good cause."

I say to her, "Okay but you've got hold your end of the deal."


	4. Chapter 4

New Justice

I ask her, "What do you need?"

She says to me in a bright tone, "A bunch of criminals are shipping a rare and powerful magical item from Gotham shipping yard in half an hours time we can't let that happen." After this she immediately claps her hands together and whispers some magic words and expands open a huge purple portal.

She says to me, in a happy voice "Coming?"

I reply back to her not very confidently, "Yeah … of course, ladies first." She gives me a cute giggle at my clear nervousness and walks through the portal positively. I hesitantly make my way through the portal and am amazed when I'm sent through the portal to Gotham.

I see Zatanna is sitting on the edge of the roof and she says to me, "We've got a bit of time to kill sit for a while." I do as she says and sit beside her.

I say to her curiously, "so why is this personal?"

Her smile falters and she says, "I appreciate that I haven't told you everything but I'd rather not talk about it."

I say to her solemnly, " I understand and I'm sorry I didn't me to-"

She cuts me off and says, "Its fine don't worry."

I say to her in a light voice, "We could trade our worries if you want."

She laughs at this and turns her gaze away from the harbour and to my face and says, "you first."

I give small smile at this and say, " Since I was six years old I was raised by Ra's al Ghul all I knew was how to fight when it came down to killing I just couldn't do it and that was a problem a serious one."

Zatanna said, "So what happened?"

I said in a dark tone, "They ensured my loyalty by using some sought of my mind control chip they made me kill people I've ruined a lot of lives."

Zatanna said in a sympathetic tone, "None of that's on you it wasn't your fault."

I shook my head at this and said bitterly, " no it is my fault."

Zatanna asks cautiously, "How is it?"

I say to her resentfully, "The woman I loved manipulated and ended up tricking me into getting the chip and even worse than that after all she's done I still miss her…."

I end it with my voice almost cracking as I finish by saying, "I should have seen it coming but I was blind and because of this I failed to see what she really was and that cost innocent people their lives."

I finish by saying, "The nightmares aren't what bothers me what bothers me is the idea that I could loose control again and take more lives."

Zatanna says, " Great well you've officially made me feel exceptionally guilty for making this deal whatever happens I promise I'll get rid of that mind control."

I give out a small chuckle and say, "Your turn."

She laughs at this and says, " Damn I thought I got away with it."

I say to her cheekily, "Nice try."

She gives me a small punch to the arm and says, "This is your fault."

She then says in a tender tone, " The reason why this is personal is because this relic that we're going to get can save my farther."

I ask her, "What does he need saving from?"

She says, "It's complicated he's Doctor Fate… A sprit called Nabu won't release my farther he's been imprisoned by him and no matter what I do I can't save him this is my one chance to save him.

I say to her, " I'm sure you'll save him and I'll do everything I can to help you."

She smiles at me and says, "Thanks it seems Batman was right about you."

I give her a questioning look and she clarifies by saying, "Batman said you were a good person."

I laugh at this and say, "Batman said that?"

She chuckled at this and said, "well he didn't say it quiet like that but I could see that he meant that."

I say to her, " I owe him a lot if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have had a chance to be good and I have a lot I need to be thankful for."

She looks at me and says, " You've earned it a lot of hero's have been talking about you."

I say to her, "That's quiet the compliment considering it's from a justice league member."

She said, " Well it's a deserved compliment."

Her eyes now retracted off me and looked over to the bay. My heart felt light after talking her and I'll admit I was struggling to peel my eyes off her. She's jaw droopingly beautiful it almost sneaks up on you. Her personality was bubbly and infectious. I shouldn't be thinking about her right now I have a job to do and a promise to keep. It doesn't matter now anyway in till Ra's al Ghul is out of my mind I can't consider anything else. Zatanna said, "You said you still cared for her? I don't know how you could after what she's done."

I say to Zatanna, "I don't care for her but … its more not having someone there that's hard."

She said in a flirty tone, "You never no someone else could pop into your life."

I retort back at her saying, " I think I someone's already popped up she seems to be a pretty magical girl." She bows her head blushing her shiny black hair falls down covering her face. I turn away from her and see a string black cars with tinted out windows drive through to the shipyard. This must be our target.

I say to Zatanna, "C'mon there here we need to be ready."


	5. Chapter 5

New Justice

My eyes scan through the convoy of black vehicles that have just stopped. My observation continues as I see them step out of their cars there must be at least 30 men all carrying submachine guns. Four of men who were all dressed in black military uniform headed towards the back of the vehicle and opened up the boot carried out a wooden box. Zatanna says, "That must be it we should move."

I put my hand up to her and say, " We've got to be smart about this they outnumber us we need to be quite."

I don't hear a reply I look to my side to she's gone I mutter to myself, "Crap."

I quickly leap off the building and land beside Zatanna.

I say to her, "we need to be careful we don't know-"

She interrupts me by saying, "We don't have time any moment that boat could come over and that will make our odds even worse." She quickly runs out and yells out a devastating spell that sends a blast of wind straight at the soldiers and knocked them all back into their cars. I immediately chuck a small group of explosives close to a group of troops and the small explosion sends them back. I look to my left to see Zatanna efficiently holding a large group of them off I'm about to head over to her but a car door is kicked off completely and is sent flying into the side of me.

I slowly get up and push the door off of me as I feel extremely winded from the entire car door smacking into me. I look up to see the culprit Bane. Before I can even react Bane throws a punch that hurls me back. I'm barely able to breathe from the punch and I cough up blood. I can also feel a searing pain in my arm I can tell it's broken. Bane starts to charge towards me and I desperately fire a bolt from my wrist cross bow and it explodes expanding foam halting Bane. I quickly grasp my grappling hook, as I know the expanding foam has only bought me a bit of time.

I fire the grappling hook into the air up to the crane just as it latches on and sends me up. Just as Bane breaks through and starts charging at me once again. I narrowly miss him and land on to the crane. I'm breathing heavily as my whole body is shaking in pain from Bane's brutal strength bound attacks. Bane laughs at me as he shouts, "Some hero you are you've just condemned your friend to death!" He then starts picking up one of the cars from the convoy. I look over to Zatanna who's still focused on the big group of soldiers clearly unaware of Bane behind her.

I do the only thing I can and I grip my grappling hook that's still latched on to the crane and jump off and swing straight into the back of Bane and kick him in the back. This caused Bane to stumble and drop the car as he turns around I toss a batarang at Bane's pump slicing it off and causing venom to spill out. Bane swung his fist round and I ducked and then I did a back flip as to avoid his second fist smashing me into the ground. I don't pull the back flip off perfectly as I crash into the side of one of the cars.

My vision is blurry, as I've just smacked the back of my head against the car. I see Bane approaching me slowly and I shout in desperation "Zatanna!" All I see is a flash of golden light appear in front of me it almost completely blinds me.

I ask Zatanna in a grunt of pain, "Where are we? We were just…"

She said to me in a heavy tone, "just a random abandoned building my priority was getting you out of there."

She says to me in a concerned voice, "You've got a broken arm and maybe bruised or broken ribs it's pretty remarkable you managed to keep on fighting."

She said in a rushed stressed out worrisome tone, "its my fault you were right if we had scoped out the place more we may have become aware of Bane's presence its my fault."

I say to her in a groan, "I understand why you acted as you did don't worry about it argh!" I grunted in pain as I shifted over.

She said in a steady voice, "I can heal you but I'll need to take off your top and your mask is it okay?" I trust her she's justice League and frankly in the conditioned I'm in all I care about is getting back to my feet. I nod and let her take my mask and top off. She slowly does it.

My mask as well as my armour is off I cheekily cough out, " I can tell you're impressed."

She laughs at this and says, " Oh yeah the bruised ribs, bruised face and broken arm is really showing off your good looks."

I chuckle at this and say, "I know you just let me fight Bane to get my top off."

She said jokingly, "Shut up."

I just gave her a smile and I could that me teasing her had helped calm her down. She whispered her magic and bright white magic emanated off her hands and it sent a slow calm soothing feeling across my body. I sighed in relaxation and she smiled and said, "enjoying yourself are you? Don't expect this to become a regular thing."

I said in a breathless voice, " I could guilt trip you into doing it more often."

She smiled at this and said, " That's just mean."

I look at my injuries amazed as I see my ribs are completely healed as well as my arm. She raises her hands to my face and I could tell the swelling had gone down on my face. I said, "Thanks for that."

She stood up and said in a soft voice, "Don't its my fault you even needed treatment… Oh and you were right."

I gave her a confused look wondering what she meant I was right about but she flirtatiously clarifies saying, " I am impressed."

I stand up and walk up to her and say, "I should probably get my armour on now."

She steps aside granting me access to my amour and mask as I'm putting It on I ask, "So did you get your artefact?"

She said in a slightly disappointed tone, "No but I know where it is I placed a tracking spell on it before we left."

I say to her, "Okay well you need to teleport us to its location then we'll scope the place out form a plan and be in and out before anyone notices."

She taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to her and she says, " I appreciate the help you've given me but I can't put your life in anymore danger."

I grip her by the shoulders and say, "I'm not useless I can handle myself it's too dangerous for one person to handle."

She puts a hand on my chest and pushes me away while saying, "Of course not your one of the most talented fighters I've seen but I can't put you at risk for my own vendetta It wouldn't be fair on you."

I say to her with a hint of anger, "What about our deal? Did you forget about that?"

She goes on the defensive saying, "No I didn't that's why I can perform the spell now and you can be done with it I mean that's the only reason you came with me isn't it?"

I say to her, "Yes but its grown from that I wouldn't comfortable leaving you to fight by yourself … your goal is as much yours as it is mine now."

She's about to say something else but I stop her by putting my hand on her face and saying, "I like you and I can't let you go through this alone." I'm lost as I stare at her stunning face and I move closer to her and she does the same.

My hand now brushes a bit of her black glossy hair out of the way and I pull her in for a kiss. Unfortunately I'm interrupted as an old gentleman says, "Get off my property you don't have permission to be here." I stumble back away from Zatanna the mood now utterly gone and was replaced by awkward embarrassment.

She was blushing bright red and all though she couldn't see it I was fairly certain I was blushing under my mask. I said to Zatanna, "It's not up for debate now let's go." The old man was still rambling on in the background but immediately becomes silent when he sees Zatanna open up a teleportation portal. The moment had been spoiled and it now reached a level of almost unspoken agreement that we don't talk about this. Ever.


End file.
